


Metamorphosis

by Maia



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Chosen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia/pseuds/Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Metamorphosis" takes place in the Gifts-verse, where Spike was resurrected as a human after dying in "Chosen" in 2003, and went back to the name William (so the 5th season of <i>Angel</i> never happened).</p><p>It takes place in the summer of 2005, so William-formerly-Spike has been human again for 2 years, and is working in New York City as a bartender.</p><p>It alludes to the alley scene in "Dead Things" - and Kafka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

It had been a long night. His body was human now. He didn't have vampire stamina anymore. Had been on his feet the entire shift. He was so tired.

Still a lot of cleaning to do. Saturday nights the bar closed at four in the morning, and at this time of year they seldom could leave before sunrise. Good job that was no longer a problem.

They never talked much as they cleaned. They were all too tired.

The silence was broken when one of the waiters shrieked, "Ew, a cockroach! Kill it!"

He looked up from sweeping. It must have run in the door when they opened it to take the rubbish out. "Summer in New York City, mate. Always going to be roaches."

"But they're so disgusting. They're so - unclean."

_"You don't have a soul! There's nothing good or clean in you."_

He got a glass and a piece of paper and gently trapped the roach. He took it outside. The sun had risen and the alley behind the restaurant was flooded with light. It felt good on his skin.

He bent down and released the roach. He watched it scuttle into the shadows.

He wished it well.


End file.
